Electric vehicles, such as cars, are known. A solar powered electric vehicle may comprise photovoltaic cells which may be configured to convert incident sunlight into electrical power.
Solar powered electric vehicles may be charged by positioning the vehicle in a location in which sufficient amounts of solar power are incident on the photovoltaic cells. It is useful to ensure that such vehicles can obtain sufficient amounts of power.